The SlayerTuff Girls
by moments of silence
Summary: Sugar, Spice and Everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little slayer, But professor Giles accidentally added an extra ingredient to concoction, CHEMICAL X! Thus the Slayertuff Girls were born!
1. Kindergarden, a few sobs and a bunch of ...

Title: The Slayertuff Girls

Author: gel gel

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon on Co own BTVS and Cartoon Network or whatever owns the Powerpuff Girls.

Rating: PG

  
Pairing: B/A W/X F/S G/J

  
Distribution: Ask first, Please?

  
Summary: Sugar, Spice and Everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little slayer, But professor Giles accidentally added an extra ingredient to concoction, CHEMICAL X! Thus the Slayertuff Girls were born!

  
Feedback: Oh my god yes! I like feedback, it purty! :)

A/N: okay, Buffy and everyone else is young just like the Powerpuff Girls, except for, Mayor Winkins, Giles, Jenny, and others will be mentioned later on.

****

PROLOGUE

"Sugar, Spice and Everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little Slayer, but professor Giles accidentally added a extra ingredient to concoction, CHEMICAL X! Thus the Slayertuff Girls were born! Using their ultra superpowers, Buffy, Willow and Faith have dedicated their lives to fighting vampires and the forces of Evil!"

****

*Enter Powerpuff Girls theme music remixed with the Buffy theme Music*

"The City of Sunnydale! Where are beloved Hellmouth is found!" The narrator guys says. While he says that the image of Sunnydale Kindergarten is Found. Little boys and girls play outside on the blacktop. 

"Alright Little boys and Girls, recess is over." A young women, probably in her early twenties, calls out. She stands in front of the back door. 

All the little kids turn their heads to look at her. They all obey all except one little girl, "But Ms. Calendar! That was like a second!" A young black haired girl dressed in only black and green says. She moves swiftly and rather quickly to Ms. Calendar.

Ms. Calendar looks down angrily at the girl, "Faith go inside now, your sisters and friends listened. So go!" Ms. Calendar pointed her finger to the right where everyone was sitting down perfectly like little boys and girls like they should be.

Sadly, Faith obeyed and strangely enough floated to her seat, "Man She is such a booger butt." Faith slammed her fist down on a crumpled piece of paper.

The girl Faith was sitting next to looked much like her. Though she had long red hair, pinkish eyes and had a smile you would die for, "Faith, that isn't a nice thing to say." The Red head took the crumbled piece of paper out under of Faith's hand and threw it away.

"Whatever, your not the boss of me Willow." Faith faced Willow and stuck her tongue at her. She then went back to crushing pieces of paper under closed fists.

Willow shook her head and went back to reading her book before she was interrupted.

"AHHHH!" The girl next to Willow screamed. She also looked much like Faith and Willow. The only difference is that she had blonde hair, sky blue eyes and Sky blue clothing. The girl threw pieces of paper across the room.

Ms. Calendar walked over to the sobbing little girl. She laid her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Buffy what's wrong?" She asked

Buffy wiped a few tears away, "I....it's" She sniffled, "the c....crayons!" She started sobbing once again.

"Buffy, what's wrong with the crayons hunny?" She asked.

"They all broke!" Buffy once again started to cry.

Ms. Calendar only shook her head, as she headed to the phone to call Mr. Giles, "Hello? Professor Giles? Yes, this is Ms. Calendar," The children in the class all listen to what she was saying, all except Buffy, who was still crying over broken crayons,"yes I'm fine, and you? I see, well I'm just calling to tell you Buffy is crying over her broken crayons once again. yes I know, do you want to pick your girls up now? okay, I'll bring them right out." Ms. Calendar hung up the phone and led, Buffy, Faith and Willow outside.

The three girls wait impatiently, "Oh my gosh how long is this gonna take?" Faith questioned as she was kicking a few rocks around. The last rock she kicked knocked into a car pulling up. She looked up to see it was Giles' car, "Oops." She said as she started whistling and ran into the car. Both Buffy and Willow were already inside.

"What is he doing?" Willow looked out the car window to see Giles chatting with Ms. Calendar.

"He's flirting with her you booger." Faith responded

Willow ignored Faith's comment as Giles had just gotten into the car. He turned to look at them, "So what do you girls want tonight?"

This lighted up Buffy's mood, "Pizza!" She said cheerfully with a slight sniffle.

****

To be continued.......


	2. Pizza and ice cream

****

A/N: heh, I added a new chapter! Finally! Yay! Gosh it took me how man days? 4 or something? Well just R/R and Happy Thanksgiving!!!!

A/N 2: Oh man, I can't wait till the interesting parts come, I probably have ch. 3 before Saturday. So stay tuned!

~

Part 1

"Come on over, come on over peperronnies!" Faith sang as she took one large bite out of a pepperoni pizza she held in her hand. 

Buffy and Willow watched as their sister sang awfully,"Faith please do shut up." Buffy tossed a peperronnies at Faith's head.

While Buffy did that Willow grabbed the pizza box and hid it under the table, she wanted them to not have a food fight while the professor was taking a shower.

Faith got furious as Buffy threw it at her, "Your soo gonna pay for that." She pointed at Buffy, then grabbed her pizza and ripped a part from it and threw it at Buffy.

Buffy ducked as the piece of pizza was thrown at her. Buffy lifted her head up, "haha! You missed! Buffy stuck her tongue at Faith.

This only angered Faith more. Faith took the remaining pieces of pizza and threw them all at once at Buffy.

Buffy dodged mostly all of them perfectly until one hit her right in the face. It splattered, leaving little spots of sauce on her.

Faith started laughing at this point. She was completely on the floor laughing her head off, "Haha, Th....that's what you get!"

Buffy wiped the spots of sauce on her and headed to the fridge, "Hmmm," Buffy said as she pulled out a box of ice cream, "hehe." Buffy only giggled as she grabbed a spoon and started flinging bunches of ice cream at Faith.

"NoOo!" Faith screamed as she ran for cover, which was behind the counter. (A/N: okay, the house is Buffy's house. Not the Powerpuff Girls. Just to get everything straight.)

Buffy started whistling, "Here, Faithy Faithy." Buffy saw a hand and started flinging Ice cream at it. Willow only watched from the living room. She only took glances at them and started to read her book once more.

Faith did a front flip and ran straight into the living room, 'You'll never get me!"Faith yelled.

Buffy ran after her and flung the ice cream everywhere, "come here!" Buffy said as she chased Faith.

Faith ran back into the kitchen only to slip on the puddles of ice cream and pizza on the floor.

Now this was the chance for Buffy to fling the ice cream at Faith and finally get her, so from the distance she was at, which was the living room, she flung the ice cream as hard as she could. 

****

*THUMP* went the ice cream as it hit Professor Giles right in the face, "Buffy! Faith!" He said as the ice cream dripped from his face.

A soft "oops" was heard in the entire house before floods of giggles were heard.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. A new Villian is seen

****

Authors Note: As all of you know or don't Glen Quinn the actor that played Doyle on Angel died on December 2. He was only 32. My condolences to his family and friends. Rest In Peace....... :(

__

"Its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday."

****

A/N 2: I've gathered my Favorite Doyle quotes so here.

"The good fight, yeah? - You never know until you've been tested. - I get that now. "

" Too bad we'll never know ... if this is a face you could learn to love. "

"Doyle: Is that it? Am I done?"

*All Quotes are from "Hero"*

****

Part 2

*SWISH* went flying a garbage can lid. It was in a dark alley where something or someone was chasing a bunch of college students. A young man in his early twenties screamed for help when all of them came to the end of the alley.

"Please! I don't wanna die!" The young man screamed.

Everyone else watched in horror as the man was thrown back 30 feet away from them. 

"Hahaha! You will all fear me and die! For I am," the figure pauses for a minute, "Masta Jojo! Mwhaha!" He shouts as he steps into the light. His face was that of a vampire, to hideous to describe. He smiles at the group of people, "so which one of you will....." Masta jojo is cut short as a flash of light blue, green and red were seen. It knocked Masta Jojo off his feet.

The Flashes of color suddenly stop and Buffy, Willow and Faith are seen. The girls face Masta jojo, "Better run now or be dusted." Faith says as all three girls grab their own stake and hold it in staking mode.

Masta jojo carefully gets up, "You'll pay! I will succeed in bringing The Slayertuff girls down! I will have the whole Mortal race under my feet and rule the world!" He points at Buffy, "Everywhere you go I'll be there watching and waiting when least expected I'll kill you little girls myself! Haha!" Masta jojo turns and runs leaving the Slayertuff girls confused.

"What was that all about?" Willow questions.

"I don't know, but why did he point at Buffy?" Both Faith and Willow turn to look at Buffy.

Buffy only shrugs.

****

To Be continued.....


	4. a swing and a idea

****

A/N: damn when it took forever just to write this chapter. Ya know, School is evil?

A/N 2: Oh! I have a Disney/Buffy fic on the way. I m posting it after I post this! :)

Part 3

"Damn the Slayertuff girls!" Masta Jojo threw a lit candle across the room and it shattered against the wall. Pieces of wax went everywhere.

"Why?" His voice was full of anger and hatred. He got on his knees, "What does it take to kill these girls?" He was pleading to an unknown source. He stopped pleading and the lights in his lair flickered off. Just then he got an idea. He knew how to kill the girls once and for all." His black optic eyes turned red as the lights where flickering on and off, he walked his way towards a cabinet in the corner. He opened it, and giggled a little. He took something into his hands, "Yes, this will kill the girls!" He started laughing hysterically.

Part 4

"Wheeeeee!" Buffy screamed as she swung back and forth on a swing being pushed by Willow. Faith watched from a far as she was taking her frustrations out on a tree. Professor Giles smiled cheerfully as he watched his girls have a fun time at the park.

"What is up with that Masta jojo dude? Can he be any cheesier or what? I mean Masta Jojo? What kind of bad guy name is that?" Faith said as she punched the tree once more before walking over to Buffy and Willow.

"It does kinnda sound stupid." Willow replied.

"Wheeee! Masta jojo, haha! Wheeee!" Buffy giggled. She was still on the swing. She didn't need Willow to push her anymore right? 

****

"Oomph." Buffy flew off the swing and landed butt first in the tan bark, "Owww." Was all she could say.

Faith and Willow just stared at her.

"Whatever." Buffy ran back to the swing and started to swing again.

****

Part 5

Masta jojo was humming for unknown reasons. He took a plate and lifted it over a black colored container and dumped it into it. Some smoke was oozing its way out of the container, "Just one more ingredient." Masta jojo took a bottle that had the marking of a big "X" on the cover. He opened it and threw it in the container. Just as the bottle landed in the container Masta jojo was thrown back 10 feet away. He slightly opened his eyes to see three boys looking down at him.

****


	5. Uh Oh! Some competition

****

A/n: Hey there fellow Readers! I'm back with a new chapter...yes I know it's been a long time, but I had major school things to do. I apologize that the chapter is so short, and I know it may suck a bit. Oh and Angel, Spike and Xander are not really vamps, there just have the qualities of a vamp or whatever.

A/N: Anyone currently watching Angel as of now...Aren't you happy that Angelus is back?

Part 6

"You know it's kind of funny that your doing that." Being confused, Buffy stared at Faith, who was making something out of the ordinary.

"Oh yeah. Look at your ugly thing." Faith shot back.

Buffy gazed down at her hand drawn pictures. It had herself staking a vamp. 

Both girls went back to their projects while Willow was talking to Ms. Calendar, about the assignment, and what type of thing she should make.

Just then the door opened to reveal three boys. Each having there own sense of colored clothing just like the Slayertuff girls. The three boys made there way towards Ms. Calendar's desk. Each child in the room looked on, dropping all their projects.

"Hello there boys." Ms. Calendar said politely. Willow stood behind her gazing at the one in the middle. 

"Hey, I'm Xander." The one in the middle said. He looked over at Willow and smirked at her. She blushed and headed towards her desk. 

"I'm Angel." The one on the right extended his hand and shook it with Ms. Calendar.

"I'm Spike." The one with blonde hair smiled at Ms. Calendar.

"And were **The VampyBuff Boys!**" All three say in unison. There is silence in the entire room. Each student not knowing what to say.


	6. a exchange between the two trios

****

A/N: Yay I added a new chapter! It's been really long though, but oh well. Oh and by the way Queen Boadicea I did catch what he said at the end! He said *her* name, which makes me all happy! Hehe!

Part 7

The VampyBuff Boys look, "Hi." Faith pipes up. She goes over to the boys, and gestures Willow and Buffy to come over and they do, "Were the Slayertuff Girls."

"Willow"

"Buffy"

"Faith" they each say there own part as if they rehearsed it over and over again.

The VampyBuff Boys looked at the girls, a wide grin danced across each of their faces as they burst into complete laughter. "You're kidding me right?" Spike laughed, grabbing his stomach trying not to laugh more then he had already. "This is our bloody competition?" He questioned.

The girls looked at them in shock. Who did they think they were laughing at the girls like that? They're the Slayertuff girls for goodness sakes, "What the heck is so funny?" Willow questioned.

The boys all stopped laughing for a moment, "You!" They all began laughing once more before each one of them got slapped across the face.

Angel rubbed his cheek, "Ow that hurt." 

All three girls smiled in success, "Just because were girls, doesn't mean we can hit like boys." Buffy said as they all took their seats.

Ms. Calendar glanced at the girls, "I'm going to call Mr. Giles once they leave," She muttered under her breath.

****

Part 8

"They are such copycats!" Buffy yelled. The girls flew back towards home each having being slightly pissed off at those boys who call themselves "The VampyBuff Boys."

"I mean they copy our name, and then they copy our color clothing!" Buffy added on as they entered the house.

"GIRLS!" Professor Giles yelled as he made his way towards the girls, "Ms. Calendar informed me, that you disrupted the class by hitting the new students across the face, " he shot a look at each of the girls, "is this true?" He added on.

****

TBC...

Next time on the Slayertuff Girls, _Willow discovers she's has a crush on someone but who? Buffy kisses someone she least expected to as Faith and her new play buddy watch on. Professor Giles and Ms. Calendar share a date while the girls battle the VampyBuffy Boys all in the same night_


	7. A date is settled

****

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! So read and review!

A/N: The end is near, Buffy Finale May 20th. 

Part 9

All girls hung their head low, "Yes professor it is," Willow admitted, "but they started it." She continued.

Professor only shook his head as he pointed at the girl's door, "I'm sad to say this, but all three of you are grounded. So go." He watched as the girls headed towards their room.

All three girls entered their room. " This is so unfair!" Faith started punching a punching bag that hung in the corner of the room. Her fists clenched as she continued hitting it, "I mean it wasn't our fault."

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Yeah," She got to her feet after sitting on the bed with Willow, "and if they hadn't started laughing at us then none of this ever would've happened."

Willow exchanged looks from the two. They all talked for the rest of the night, until bedtime of course.

****

Part 10

The next day, "c'mon girls. Off to school it is." Professor Giles lead the girls to the door, "No fighting with them Vampybuff Boys now okay?" The girls nodded as they flew off. Professor Giles only waved as he headed back into the house to continue his lab experiments.

The professor made his way to the basement, telephone in his hand he dialed a number, "May I speak to Ms. Calendar please?"

"One moment sir." The other line said. 

The Professor unlocked the basement door and went downstairs. He switched on the lights right before Ms. Calendar spoke, "Yes Professor Giles?" Her voice sounded so carefree and innocent.

Professor Giles felt a tad bit nervous, "well, um, would you like to go on a date?" He questioned her.

There was a silence between the two before Ms. Calendar responded, "I would love too."

Professor Giles was enthusiastic; "I'll pick up tomorrow night at seven?"

"Tomorrow night at seven it is. Good bye Giles." 

Professor Giles hung up the phone, a wide smiled upon his face.


	8. Trouble Brewing for the Girls

****

A/N: Wow. Never expected myself to update this. But, since today I have no school, and I'm stress free, I'm deciding to continue this story. But, this will be a WIP. So, you are going to have to wait long periods of times for this fic to be updated. As I have another fic that I want to finish.

A/N: If you are a Final Fantasy gamer fan and a Buffy fan, then why not read my other fic Final Fantasy: Simple and Clean? 

****

Part 11

Buffy, Willow and Faith all entered the classroom. Ms. Calendar sat at her desk peacefully, waiting for the day to start. The VampyBuff Boys were nowhere to be seen. So, it would be much easier for the girls to be more like, themselves.

With a sigh of relief, the girls headed towards the desk. Waiting for their fellow peers to appear.

"Hey you!" Luke, one of the students present in the classroom called to Faith.

Faith eyed the boy angrily, "What is it Luke?" She said almost pissed.

Luke grinned; "I know how to get rid of those boys you three hate so much."

This had lighten up Faith's day, "Really?" She leaned in closer to Luke, listening with intense ears.

"It goes like this.. ." He whispered all he wanted Faith to hear, until Ms. Calendar had told the children to get out their crayons and other school supplies.

Faith had mouthed a thank you. Luke seemed impressed. Everything was going down great. With the VampyBuff Boys out of the way, he would reclaim favorite in Masta Jojo's eyes.

****

Part 12

"Recess time!" Ms. Calendar announced. The children dropped whatever object they were holding and rushed outside. 

"Girls, I know how to get rid of em'" Faith proclaimed, walking along beside Willow and Buffy,

Buffy looked interested, while Willow didn't. She had no time for the boys, although she did have an interest in Xander. He seemed cute to her.

"Wills, are you paying attention?" 

Willow looked at Faith, it seemed like she was in a daze, "Yeah, I mean no. What?"

"Never mind."

Together the three enjoyed their recess before Ms. Calendar called for the girls. It seemed Mayor Wilkins had called for them. There seemed to be trouble brewing in Sunnydale. With that the girls flew off and headed towards the city.

Still in mid flight, the girls good see black smoke rising from the city. It was time for some action.

"Girls, ready?" Willow asked, making sure her fellow sisters were indeed ready to fight.

Buffy and Faith nodded and headed into the heart of the city, where the VampyBuff Boys were waiting for them impatiently.

"What are you three doing here?" Buffy questioned, looking at Angel for an answer.

Angel grinned, "We were waiting for you." He said, as the boys rushed towards the girls. Sending them flying back into a sky scrapper.

The fighting continued, while Masta Jojo watched from one of the buildings, "you girls will get what's coming to you! Mwhaha!" He broke into an evil laughter, as buildings broke and people ran screaming for their lives.

This was all coming too good for Masta Jojo.


End file.
